Perfect
by GaaraRules
Summary: Summery: What happens when Hermione leaves Hogwarts for two years? Will people remember her? See what happens when she finds out the most shocking news of her life…. Warning rape is mentioned…. please R&R….
1. I'm home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.

Summery: What happens when Hermione leaves Hogwarts for two years? Will people remember her? See what happens when she finds out the most shocking news of her life…. Warning rape is mentioned…. please R&R….

A/N: In this story there is going to be 8 years at Hogwarts instead of 7 so this story can work.

Chapter 1: Home at Last!

A 5'5 girl with wavy brown hair and chocolate eyes entered onto the platform. She quickly made her way to the train trying not to cause a scene. She hoped aboard and found an empty compartment. She was thankful that she didn't bump into anyone because she didn't want to explain to any of her longtime friends about what happened over the past two years. She was glad that no one came into the compartment either during the whole train ride. The train jerked to a halt and she made sure she was last to get off. She spotted Hagrid meeting up with the first years. She was thankful to see him again.

She made her way to the seemingly horseless carriages. She was lucky to get her own carriage where no one bothered her. Once she got to the castle she once again made sure she was last. A few people in front of her she saw a tall masculine raven haired boy with glasses and green eyes hugging a slender girl with fire red hair that was shorter than he was. Next to them was a taller masculine fire red haired boy. She quickly recognized them as her best friends. She so badly wanted to run up and hug the life out of them but her feet wouldn't carry her. It would be to painful to explain everything to them right now.

Once they started to walk she quietly followed keeping her head low so no one could see her face. She walked into the entrance of the castle. It looked and smelled exactly how she remembered it to be. Once the last student walked into the Great Hall she took a deep breath and counted to ten reassuring herself that she could do this. She walked in through the doors and stopped. Everything was the same. Same enchanted ceiling with the night sky and candles floating above the students heads. She quickly thought that she should have come in sooner with everyone else because every single pair of eyes were upon her.

She looked at each table seeing students old and new. She looked up to the staff table and saw all her old teachers. No one seemed to recognize her except Albus Dumdledore who had his mouth slightly open. He seemed to be at a loss of words. She moved aside when she heard feet coming. A second later the first years came in along with Hagrid. The last person to enter was a girl with blond hair and silver eyes that Hermione quickly recognized. Dumbledoor stood as the children came to the front of the hall.

"Welcome first years you will now be sorted and we will start the feast." Minerva Mcgonagall stepped forward with a stool and a very old hat. As she called each student up Albus was thinking about the 18-year-old standing in the back. He remembered the day when Hermione Granger was lead out of the great hall in her sixth year.

Flashback

_Hermione was walking into the great hall with Harry and Ron laughing at something Ron had said. Hermione looked up and suddenly stopped laughing. She recognized the man in front of her only a few paces away talking to her headmaster. She looked in horror as he approached her._

"_J-Joe. What are you doing here?" asked a very horror stricken Hermione. Ron and Harry had the same thought running through their heads. Who is Joe?_

"_Hermione get your stuff we are leaving," replied this so called Joe. Upon hearing this everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing to watch Hermione and this Stranger. _

"_What do you mean we are leaving? I don't want to leave. I am staying here," responded Hermione._

"_Hermione go get your stuff and don't argue with me. We are leaving and if you don't cooperate you will be punished" he said the last sentence so only she could hear. She looked at Dumbledore and he mouthed, "I'm sorry." Hermione looked like she was about to cry._

"_Yes sir" said a very sad looking Hermione. She left the great hall to get her things she was back in five minutes. Joe was waiting so she couldn't say goodbye to her friends all the while thinking how could Dumbledore do this to me? Joe took hold of her arm with a tight grip and disappearated. _

End Flashback

He never heard from or saw her again. He owled her but never got letters back so he stopped after six months. While Dumbledore was thinking about this Hermione was also thinking about the past and how much Harry and Ron would be mad at her for not saying goodbye. They would understand wouldn't they?

"Mia Malfoy" called Minerva. Mia stepped up and sat on the stool. After about a minute the sorting hat called out "Slytherin". Once Mia sat down Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. Everyone forgot about the brunette in the back. Well all but the teachers.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" began Dumbledore once the students quieted down. " I would like to say that the forbidden forest is forbidden hence the name. I would like to congratulate all the first years. I would also like to announce our head boy this year is Draco Malfoy. Now a very exciting subject needs to be brought up." He looked back to Hermione for a second with a twinkle in his eyes. "Our chosen head girl was taken away from us two years ago. I would like to point out that she is back. She is standing in the back of this room as we speak. Ms. Hermione Granger can you please come up here please" finished Dumbledore.

Hermione walked up to the staff table passing by students with their mouths open as if not to believe that she was actually there. She reached the staff table where Albus (A/N: I'm going to call the some of the teachers by their first names because the names are to long to keep spelling.) smiled and Minerva was about to cry. Minerva stood and walked around the table to give Hermione a hug and whispered "I'm so glad your back Hermione" with that said she started to cry and left the great hall everyone looking dumbstruck.

"Welcome back Ms. Granger. I hope you don't mind that I made you head girl" said a cheery Albus.

"Not at all Headmaster" replied Hermione.

"I think this calls for a celebration" said Albus and he waved his hand and the great hall turned into a room that resembled a club. There was a stage where the staff table used to be a huge dance floor with round tables on the side and a bar by one of the walls. "Have fun" said Albus. All the teachers walked out of the great hall. Harry and Ron ran up to Hermione.

"Hermione. Where have you been you look great" said Ron.

Hermione quickly hugged her friends. It was true Hermione did look great. She had her feminine curves in all the right places. Her hair wasn't bushy but straight with it slightly curling out at the end. She wore black baggy pants and a white tube top. She had one lip ring three piercings on each ear lobe a cartilage piercing on her right ear and a belly button piercing.

"Well Joe, my step dad , decided that he wanted to teach me magic instead because he is a wizard" began Hermione, she knew that's not the real reason Joe took her away but they didn't need to know that. "I had a makeover during the summer on my 18th birthday. Do you like it?" asked Hermione.

"We love" replied Ron and Harry. Just then just about every 8th year Gryffindor and Ginny came to see her. They all asked the same thing Harry and Ron asked and she told them same thing. She felt guilty lieing about what happened but she didn't want everyone to know.

"You know what this means Hermione?" asked Seamus. Hermione looked at him very confused.

"It means that we get to play football again with our favorite captain" said a very excited Seamus. Hermione smiled and then laughed.

"Of course Seamus. Lets say 7:00 tomorrow night?" suggested Hermione.

"Sounds good to me" he replied. After an hour Hermione got hot. She went outside to the grounds and sat on a bench. Hermione thought to herself I'm so glad I'm home. I've missed all my friends. I'm so glad I haven't run into Malfoy y…

"You know this party is for you returning to Hogwarts and here you are sitting outside. Why aren't you inside?" asked an all to familiar voice. Hermione turned around to be met with silver eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"Well I already asked the question but other wise I just wanted to see my favorite Gryffindor who I haven't seen for two years. Where have you been?" responded Malfoy and sat down next to her.

"Well it was hot in there so I came out here. I've been at home for the past two years thanks to my no good for nothing step dad" said Hermione.

"Why did your step dad take you away? And how is it that he could be inside Hogwarts?" he asked.

"Well if I tell you cant tell anyone I haven't even told Harry or Ron. I cant believe I'm telling you this but I need to tell someone. My step dad is a wizard and so is my mum and real dad. My real dad got a divorce from my mum and left when I was five. A week later my mum got remarried to my step dad. On their wedding night I lost my virginity. I was beat and raped practically every day. Well I was beat everyday. My mum just laughed. My step dad signed me up for school with the last name Granger. He told me if I told anyone I would be in more trouble. Well he decided to take me in sixth year just to make sure I wouldn't tell anyone. I finally made it out of the house when I turned eighteen over the summer. They probably will come looking for me again. I have kept in touch with my real dad over the years. He has sent me pictures and I've sent him some. He told me he left because he couldn't stand my mum and he became a death eater so he couldn't bring me with him. He probably knows your dad" finished Hermione.

Soooo what did you think of my first chapter of this fic? I hope you all liked it. Please review to make me happy…


	2. Dracos view

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.

Chapter 2: Draco's view

A 6'1 platinum blond stepped onto the platform after saying goodbye to his parents. He was glad he worked out over the summer because his hard work paid off. You could easily see his six-pack under his shirt. He was wearing baggy pants and a black shirt. He had a lip ring and one tattoo of a dragon on his back circling around the letters DLM. He saw a very pretty girl around his age looking at the train in awe. He was going to talk to her when Pansy ran in front of him yelling "DRACO IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" He looked at the spot where the girl was to see she wasn't there. HE sighed and walked to the train looking for his sister who was going to get sorted today because she had transferred from Beauxbatons. His father had spent all morning lecturing him on how to make sure he keeps an eye out for her all the while he was thinking she's older than me by four minutes why do I have to keep an eye on her.

"Hey Draco" said someone coming off the train "just looking for you. I just put my stuff away. Lets go."

She was 5'4 with platinum blonde hair and silver eyes. She was wearing a mini skirt with a hot pink tube top. She looked exactly like Draco just she was a girl and her hair came to the middle of her back.

Pansy kept glaring at her. Once they got into a compartment Draco introduced them. "Pansy this is my sister Mia. Mia pansy." He sat down to wait for the food trolley.

"Draco isn't it great that the mudblood left two years ago?" asked Pansy. Draco nodded his head thinking What ever did happen to Granger anyways? He was cut from his thoughts when the trolley came. They put on their robes over their clothes when the train stopped. They got off and saw the golden trio well golden double. He decided not to insult them yet and went into a carriage followed by Pansy and Mia. The trip to the castle was silent.

They got out of the carriage and entered Hogwarts. Mia had to wait at the entrance due to the fact that she was considered a first year. Draco entered the great hall and took his seat at the Slytherin table showing off his Head Badge to Crabbe Goyle and Blaise.

"Dude where's your sister?" asked his best friend Blaise.

"She has to come in with the first years," responded Draco.

All of a sudden the doors opened to what everyone thought would be the first years to find the girl that he had seen on the platform. She looks so familiar he thought. He saw her move aside when the first years came through. He waited for Mia to be sorted to Slytherin to look back at the girl. His head master stood and said his speech and announced him head boy then thought he heard wrong at what he said next: "Our chosen head girl was taken away from us two years ago. I would like to point out that she is back. She is standing in the back of this room as we speak. Ms. Hermione Granger can you please come up here please." He watched as the girl came forward. He watched as his transfiguration teacher hugged her. He heard his headmaster say a celebration was needed. He watched as the great hall turned into a club like seen all with his mouth open.

As all her friends went to greet her Pansy shrieked "What the mudbloods back?" She looked at Draco who did nothing but stair at his enemy that he hasn't seen for two years. After an hour into the party he saw her head outside. Yes he never stopped stairing at her. He couldn't believe that that was Mudblood Granger. He told his fellow Slytherins that he was going outside for some fresh air. He walked out onto the grounds and found her sitting on a bench deep in thought. He walked up to her.

"You know this party is for you returning to Hogwarts and here you are sitting outside. Why aren't you inside?" he asked her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

"Well I already asked the question but other wise I just wanted to see my favorite Gryffindor who I haven't seen for two years. Where have you been?" he responded and sat down next to her.

"Well it was hot in there so I came out here. I've been at home for the past two years thanks to my no good for nothing step dad" said Hermione.

"Why did your step dad take you away? And how is it that he could be inside Hogwarts?" he asked.

He listened intently to her story. When she finished he said, "He probably does know my dad. What's your dads name?" inquired Draco.

"His name is Will Johnson," replied Hermione.

"Yep… I know your dad too. He's nice he buys me stuff," said a gleeful Draco.

"Oh my dads nice because he buys you stuff," said Hermione laughing.

"That's not what I meant," said Draco grinning.

"I haven't truly laughed like that since I was five," said Hermione trying to catch her breath. "Well I'd better get inside so people don't think I died or something… It's been nice talking to you thanks for making me laugh." Hermione stood and stretched.

"No problem… You go inside first so it doesn't look like we were together because your friends will kill me. Oh yeah and pretend like you still hate me" said Draco.

"Oh… And who says I don't still hate you?" asked Hermione.

"You just told me things you haven't told Potty and Weasel yet" replied Draco.

"True…Okay maybe I don't hate you as much anymore. Well night Malfoy." Hermione turned around and started walking.

"Night" he called back "Hermione." Oh yeah we share the same common room… This will be fun. He walked back inside and found his friends. The part was over and Minerva called him over to take him to his room. He said goodbye to his friends and sister and went to Minerva where Hermione was waiting.

Well that was the second chapter hope ya liked it  Well review please.


	3. Football

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does.

A/N: Now to explain some questions.

Ewagurl4eva: Mia is Draco's twin sister. She had originally gone to Beauxbatons.

The sorting was unalphebetical.

Tia: I can't tell you why she told Malfoy and not Harry and Ron. Its part of the plot.

Piriya6: I'm explaining the whole football thing in this chapter. I can't tell you why Malfoy is nice cause its part of the plot.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Football

Hermione and Draco were walking behind Mcgonagall to the heads common room in silence. Once they got to a picture of a snake and a lion Mcgonagall said " I will leave you two to figure out the password. Good night." Mcgonagall walked away leaving Hermione and Draco staring at the painting.

Draco looked at it for a second and said "I love Draco" and the painting opened.

"What did you do that for Malfoy! I don't want that as a password!" yelled Hermione. She walked in the room and her jaw dropped. The common room was twice as big as the Gryffindor common room. There was a black couch in front of a roaring fire. There was a kitchen with a table and two chairs. There were two doors. Hermione saw a door with a lion carved onto it with the letters HG. The other was of a snake with DM on it.

"Well I'm glad you like the room Granger. Now as for the password you know its true," said Draco while walking over to examine his door.

"You know perfectly well that I don't love a jerk like you," retorted Hermione. "I'm going to bed" she walked over to her door and entered. In the middle of the room was a Queen sized bed with red sheets and a gold down comforter with a red lion in the middle and gold and red pillows. She had everything a girl would ever need in her bedroom. She went over to her desk and opened the drawers to find it filled with makeup. She saw a door and walked over to it. Inside was a bathroom with a pool Jacuzzi and shower. The sink was made of marble and had all her bathroom supplies on it. She walked back into her room deciding that she was going to take a shower before she went to bed. She got into her trunk and started to bring out her superman pajamas when her bedroom door opened and Draco walked in.

"Malfoy what are you doing?"

"I came to check out your room. It's just like mine but the color scheme is different and my desk isn't filled with makeup." He went and sat on her bed.

"Malfoy could you please leave I need to take a shower."

"Well Granger I like your room better and I'm not stopping you from taking a shower. Did you see? We got a pool!"

"Yes I did Malfoy. Now get out of my room please," said Hermione.

Malfoy just sat on the bed and stared at her. Hermione let out a sigh of frustration and entered the bathroom. Malfoy just smirked. Hermione undressed and entered the shower. After half an hour she entered her room to find Malfoy asleep on her bed in just a pair of green silk boxers. Hermione grinned evilly as a thought popped into her head. She made her way over to the side of the bed. She looked at his sleeping form and thought of how peaceful he looked with his chest rising up and down softly. Deciding that she had to wake him up she quickly jumped on his sleeping form earning a loud "oomph" from Draco.

As Hermione was starting to get off of him when she felt two arms snake around her and pull her back to the bed.

"Granger I didn't know you wanted to sleep with me that badly. All you had to do was ask. I would have gladly let you."

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy. I was merely trying to wake you up so I could go to sleep," said a struggling Hermione. Draco didn't give up so Hermione stopped struggling. She noticed Malfoy had fallen asleep but held a firm grip on her. She gradually fell asleep. When she awoke she heard the shower running. She slowly got up and got dressed into some low-rise jeans and a light blue halter-top.

She made her way to the common room deciding to read for 10 minutes because the Great Hall wouldn't open for another 20 minutes. She sat on the couch and read Hogwarts a History for the millionth time. She was so preoccupied in her book she didn't notice Draco walk in.

He stared at her for a few minutes then decided he needed to get revenge on her for waking him up last night. He slowly walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder saying, "boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Hermione "what did you do that for?" She turned to Draco whose face was redder than Ron's hair from all the laughing he did. Hermione just left the common room with Draco almost pissing his pants on the floor. Hermione entered the great hall and sat beside Ron and across from Ginny and Harry.

"So how long have you to been going out?" asked Hermione.

"Six months" replied Ginny.

"Oh Ok. So Ron what's new with you?"

"Nothing new" replied Ron.

They finished their breakfast and the four of them went out onto the grounds. The day past by and the seventh and sixth years were waiting outside. "Alright" began Hermione. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw. We will flip a coin to see which game goes first. Ravenclaw your call."

"Heads" shouted a sixth year Ravenclaw. The coin landed on tails and everyone who wasn't playing went into the bleachers while Hermione transformed the Quidditch field into a football field. The Gryffindors lined up and so did the Slytherins. Gryffindors started out with the ball.

"Hike" yelled Hermione. Dean passed her the ball she backed up a bit and threw the ball to Harry earning them a touch down.

"Hike" yelled Malfoy. Theodore Nott passed him the ball, which he threw to Blaize who got talked by Ron. The Slytherins tried two more times getting a touch down.

"Hike" screamed Hermione again. As she threw the ball Malfoy tackled her. "Malfoy…I DON'T HAVE THE BALL!"

"I know I just wanted to tackle you. Did you know that you scream really really loud?"

"Get off" she said. He got off just in time to see Seamus make a touch down. An hour later the sixth and seventh years went into the castle. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw won the matches. They headed up to their rooms to go to sleep because classes started tomorrow.

Hey…hope you liked the chap….review please.


End file.
